Birdie and Pie
Birdie and Pie are fan characters. Character bio Birdie is a blue bird with a yellow hood. She is known for her low socialization skills, and only friends with a caterpillar named Pie. She rarely speaks, and is shown to be rather mysterious. Unlike some bird characters that crave insects, she never threatens Pie or any other insects. In fact, she only craves berries or any other small fruits. If she loses Pie (or finds out that Pie is dead), she will panic and try to find another small animal or insect for the replacement. However, she often discovers Pie whenever he tries to flee anyway. Pie is a folly caterpillar who seems to be forced as Birdie's only companion. He always fears birds, including Birdie herself, and always tries to flee from her, only to be eventually found by her anyway. Pie, however, loves the pies that Birdie makes. He often plays a game of hide and seek with her, with Pie himself trying to hide in various places, including the pie, though it is nothing but an attempt to escape. However, hiding in a pie can be risky for him, as other characters can eat the pie without noticing his presence, leading him to his deaths. Birdie and Pie's episodes Starring roles #Pie And By #Havin a ball #Pukes of Hazard #Birdie's Li'l Red Smoochie Featuring roles #Fruit of the Doom #Don't Bug Me #Bugged to Death #The Daft Bet #War Sweet War Appearances #Duo It #Enter the Stage #A Friend for Humphrey #Chuckle Your Seatbelt Deaths Birdie #Fruit of the Doom: Has her skull cracked open by a falling apple. #Don't Bug Me: Stabbed by Scorp's stinger. #Havin a ball: Sliced up by the blades of a helicopter. #The Daft Bet: Stabbed. #Enter the Stage: Killed by an extremely bright light. #A Friend for Humphrey: Crushed by Pudgy. #Chuckle Your Seatbelt: Suffocates inside a pie. #Birdie's Li'l Red Smoochie - Basket: Head stabbed with a knife. #Birdie's Li'l Red Smoochie - Wolf: Mauled by a wolf. #Birdie's Li'l Red Smoochie - Friend: Head torn off by a bear. 'Seen in Fan Games' #Counter Strike: Gets split in half. Pie #Pie And By: Splatters on the ground. #Fruit of the Doom: Is stepped on by Figgy. #Don't Bug Me: Eaten by Scorp. #Havin a ball: Crushed by a falling gurney. #The Daft Bet: Stabbed. #Bugged to Death: Squashed by Licky. #Enter the Stage: Killed by an extremely bright light. #Pukes of Hazard: Splattered. #Birdie's Li'l Red Smoochie - Friend: Eaten by the yellow bird. 'Seen in Fan Games' #Counter Strike: Can be cut by a knife, fall down the sink, or splatter on the ground. Injuries Birdie #Havin a ball: Gets run over and somehow gets a steering wheel in her right arm. #Birdie's Li'l Red Smoochie - Friend: Head stung by bees. Pie TBA Kill count Birdie *Tiger General: 1 ("War Sweet War") Pie TBA Gallery pie.png|Pie's appearance. Pie and by.png Counter Strike.jpg|Birdie and Pie in Counter Strike. Bugged.png|Uh, oh. Pieday.png|Birdie spots her friend about to be thrown. Pukesofhazard.png Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Birds Category:Female Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Invertebrates Category:Insects Category:Male Characters Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Season 38 Introductions Category:Small characters